Red screen of death (VHS)
the red screen of death is exetremly rare and appered on very few vhs tapes scare factor: nightmare - The colored bars music are still there but the complete bloody red screen makes this worse then the white screen of death (VHS VERSION) Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:R Category:E Category:D Category:Screen of death Category:Screens of death Category:Red Logos Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you make the world scarier so that North Korea will win during World War III Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:This is not a logo. Category:Not Logos Category:Vhs screens of death Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:This is worse then vhs white screen of death Category:Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Category:Dude This Is a screen. Not a logo Category:Logos that scare people who wouldn't stop ADDING THESE. Category:Logos that can make people run away from their computer Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Hellish-Ranked Logos Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that so scary that you will see haunted house go inside so that you will be killed by Annabelle at 3 am and send you to Minecraft and i build a house STOP IT!!! 666 is so banned